A Day in the life of Rosie Skellington
by WonderUnderTheSkies
Summary: Just little one-shots throughout Rosie Skellington's life. Was originally "Boo!". Now multi-chapter.
1. Boo!

**Title: Boo!**

**Author: WonderUnderTheSkies**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: Nightmare Before Christmas is not mine, never has been, never will. But I own the DVD and Rosie :D.**

**A/N: Hey Guys! Just thought I'd upload this one for Halloween. Just a little one shot that popped into my head last week :) It's un-beta edited so please don't judge any mistakes. Read, Review and Enjoy! :)**

* * *

She stood the baby up, making sure she was steady before taking a couple of steps back to encourage the little girl.

"Come on Rosie, come to mumma," The girl spotted Sally and lit up.

"Mumumumum," She babbled, taking a shaky step forward. She took a couple more shaky steps before wobbling and landing on her behind. In shock, the little girl let out her loudest wail, making sure all of Halloween Town heard her. Sally jumped up and scooped up the little ragdoll, holding her close.

"Shh, Rosie, just a little fall," She began to rock the little girl gently, attempting to calm her.

"Is that my little pumpkin princess?" Jack asked as he descended down the stairs. Upon hearing her father's voice, Rosie's whimpers lessened.

"Dadada," She babbled again, her arms reaching for the skeleton, who picked her up with eager arms.

"Now what's caused all this fuss, princess?" He asked the little girl, who was snuggling into his chest.

"She was trying to walk again and lost her balance," Supplied Sally as she ran her fingers through the girl's raven hair.

"Well now, no need for all this crying," He cooed to Rosie, blowing raspberries on her cheeks. Her giggles echoed through the house, causing her parents to laugh too. Once her giggles quieted, the girl laid her head on Jack's shoulder, letting out a small clear "Boo."

"I have to say Sally, that wasn't very scary at all." Said Jack in an amused tone.

"Th-that wasn't me, Jack," replied Sally, shocked. Jack, now shocked as well, held Rosie out from his body.

"Was that you princess?" He asked Rosie.

"Boo!" Rosie said again, giggling at her parents' facial expressions. Recovering from her initial shock, Sally rolled her eyes.

"It figures that her first real word would be 'boo'."

"What a fine princess she'll be!" Exclaimed Jack, while Rosie was patting her little palms against Jack's cheeks. He placed the little girl on the ground and watched her crawl over to the couch where Zero was laying. Upon arriving at her destination, she pulled herself up to stand, exclaiming "boo!" to the ghost dog before giggling. Jack pulled Sally close, placing a kiss on top of her head.

"We did well, didn't we?"

"Yes, we did."

_~Fin~_

* * *

**_p.s: Rosie looks exactly the same as Sally only smaller and with black hair :)_**


	2. Baking

**Title: Baking**

**Author: WonderUnderTheSkies**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: Nightmare Before Christmas is not mine, never has been, never will. But I own the DVD and any OC's :D.**

**A/N: Hey Guys! So originally this was just a one-shot called "Boo!" but Rosie just stuck in my head and I needed to write more. So I'm changing this to a multi-chapter story, although they won't be connected. Just little one-shots throughout Rosie's life. As always un-beta edited. Read, Review and Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Sally laid the little boy in his crib, tucking a blanket tightly around his body before tip-toeing out of the room; shut the door gently behind her.

"Mummy, why does Joshy sleep so much?" Asked a three year-old Rosie in a stage whisper.

"He's only little Rosie, he doesn't have as much energy as you. What do you want to do now?" Rosie had been playing and drawing all morning while Sally took care of Josh. Now he was having a nap and Jack was at work the two had the afternoon to themselves.

"Make cookies!" They had been out of cookies for a week and Rosie had been begging to make them.

"Oh alright. Let me guess, chocolate chip?" Ever since the Christmas fiasco the holiday towns had begun to share what they had with other towns, meaning Halloween Town got to have the wonder of chocolate from Valentine Town.

"Yes yes yes!" Yelled Rosie as she ran towards the kitchen. Sally cringed and listened out for the crying. Nothing. That was close. She walked to the kitchen to see that Rosie had already pulled out half the ingredients.

"Alright, let's do this."

* * *

The two had been at it for an hour; multiple trays of cookies were sitting on the bench waiting for the oven. Flour covered the bench, the floor, and half of Rosie.

"Look at you all covered in flour and chocolate!" Rosie giggled, she'd cleared a spot on the bench to sit and was now devouring a cookie, with the melted chocolate smearing on her cheeks.

"I'm home!" Called Jack from the living room.

"In here."

"Daddy, we made cookies!" Beamed Rosie as Jack appeared in the doorway.

"I can see that," He chuckled. At that moment Josh began to wail upstairs, indicating that he was hungry.

"You get him, I'll bathe her." Jack kissed Sally's cheek and picked up Rosie, holding her at arm's length. Sally laughed, yes her life was good.

_~Fin~_

* * *

**_p.s Josh is a mini version of Jack. And I know with Rosie technically being fabric the chocolate would stain but for the sake of the story pretend it's more like skin and will wash off. :)_**


	3. Hide and Seek

**Title: Hide and Seek**

**Author: WonderUnderTheSkies**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: Nightmare Before Christmas is not mine, never has been, never will. But I own the DVD and any OC's :D.**

**A/N: Hey Guys, just a quick update. It's not my best writing; I was in a bit of a hurry so excuse any mistakes. Un-beta edited. Read, Review and Enjoy. :)**

* * *

One day. Surely he could handle her for one day by himself. Sally rarely got business and he encouraged her to take the opportunity, leaving him with his almost two year old daughter for the day.

"Daddy, park?" Rosie asks from her current position in her highchair.

"Okay Rosie, but you have to be a good girl." Yes, the park was a great idea. It would keep her entertained and burning off energy.

"Yay!" She exclaims before shoving a handful of cereal in her mouth. When she's done Jack picks her up and puts on her boots and grabs their coats.

"Zo too?" Ever since Rosie began to talk she could never quite get "Zero" out. Jack nods and she beams.

"Zo Zo!" The ghost dark barks and floats out to her, licking her cheek. Once all assembled the three headed out.

The walk to the park is shorter than usual, with Rosie running after Zero and Jack warning them both to slow down. The park was a small one, there's a slide and swing set and dead trees line the outside. The late November air has a bite to it and frost particles cling to the grass. When they arrive Rosie takes off towards the swings.

"Daddy push!" She runs back to Jack and takes his hand dragging him towards the swing.

"Push push!" He lifts her into the swing and clips her in, and begins to push. Rosie squeals in delight, swinging her legs back and forward. After a couple minutes Rosie had had enough.

"Daddy out." He stopped the swing and let Rosie out, watching as she ran towards the slide.

"Such a lovely day, Jack." He turned to see one of the witches behind him.

"Ah yes, beautiful isn't it? Almost Christmas too!" Even after the incident a couple of years ago, Christmas was still his favourite holiday, apart from Halloween.

"And your little one is so cute, what's her name again?"

"Rosie."

"Ah yes, little Rosie. Well it seems she must be playing a game of hide and seek. Good luck Jack, have a wonderful day." The witch then walked off, heading back to town. Hide and seek? What did she mean by that? Jack whipped around to find the playground empty.

"Rosie?" Nothing. He could feel the panic in his chest rising. He ran towards the slide, looking under it. Nothing, again.

"Rosie!" Silence. He looked around him, not even one person to give him a clue about her whereabouts. He tried a different approach.

"Zero!" A faint bark echoes from one of the back trees. Jack bolts to the sound. When he arrives he finds a dead to the world Rosie with Zero tucked under her arm, letting out a big sigh of relief.

"Oh what am I going to do with you Rosie?" He picks up the little girl and begins to walk home. Half way through the walk Rosie begins to stir.

"Daddy?" She mumbles sleepily.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Me want cookie." And with that she falls back asleep on his shoulder. He was never going to take her to the park alone ever again.

* * *

**_p.s Longest chapter yet! :)_**


	4. First Day of School

**Title: First Day of School**

**Author: WonderUnderTheSkies**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: Nightmare Before Christmas is not mine, never has been, never will. But I own the DVD and any OC's :D.**

**A/N: Un-beta edited. Read, Review and Enjoy. :)**

* * *

The Skellington household was in a state of madness. Toys and clothes strewn all over the living room. In the kitchen Josh sat in his highchair, banging his spoon on the tray loudly. Sally was doing Rosie's hair while Jack packed her lunch box.

"Mummy, what if the other kids don't like me?" Asked Rosie, as her bottom lip began to quiver. Sally finished tying the bow into her hair and pulled her into a hug.

"Of course they'll like you sweetie, you're a lovely little girl." This didn't console the girl as she began to cry. Jack put down the lunchbox and walked over to the two.

"What's wrong, Rosie? You were so excited last night." Rosie pulled away from Sally's embrace and let Jack wipe the tears from her cheeks. Jack bent down to her level and pulled her into a hug. Sally got up and picked up Josh, to keep him quiet and to get him changed.

"Daddy, I'm scared." Whispered Rosie, embarrassed.

"It's okay to be scared, sweetheart. I'll tell you a secret, but you pinky swear not to tell anyone?" Jack held his bony pinky finger out, letting Rosie loop hers over it as she nods.

"When I first became the Pumpkin King, I was scared." Rosie looked at him with wide eyes.

"But Daddy, you never ever get scared."

"Well I was. I was scared that no one would like me, just like you are."

"But everyone loves you Daddy."

"I know, and everyone will love you too, okay? No need to be scared Pumpkin Princess."

"Okay."

"And no more tears."

"Okay." She giggled. At that moment Josh came running into the room.

"'Osie play!" He grabbed her hand and they both dashed off to the living room. Sally returned to the kitchen, teary-eyed.

"Not you too." Jack pulled her into a hug, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Our little girl is growing up."

_~Fin~_

* * *

**_p.s Rosie is about 5 and Josh is about 2._**


	5. Baby's First Fever

**Title: Baby's First Fever**

**Author: WonderUnderTheSkies**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: Nightmare Before Christmas is not mine, never has been, never will. But I own the DVD and any OC's :D.**

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm hoping this chapter is accurate. I did some research but I'm not too sure if this is what actually happens as I don't have kids. Un-beta edited. Read, Review and Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Rosie had been screaming for hours. She had first woken up at 11, crying loudly. Jack had first picked her up checking the usual. When he found that she didn't need a change, he assumed she was just hungry and passed her to Sally.

"Oh Jack, she's burning up!" At 6 months old it was Rosie's first fever.

"Burning up?" He couldn't feel anything, and she certainly didn't have his fire ability.

"She has a fever Jack." With that news he ran to the phone, calling Dr. Finklestein. The Doctor had laughed and said there was nothing they could do until the fever broke, wishing them good luck for the long night ahead before hanging up.

"Anything?" Asked Sally, rocking a still crying Rosie.

"We just have to wait until the fever breaks. He suggested a luke warm bath to try and cool her down."

"I'm open to any suggestions." Jack left the room as Sally began to undress Rosie from her onesie, letting her lay on their bed in her nappy until the bath was ready. Sally had made a bottle when Jack was on the phone but Rosie was having nothing of it. She tried it again; Rosie pushed it away with her hands and scrunching her face.

"Okay, you win." Sally told the baby who had temporarily quietened. Jack walked back into the room, hugging Sally from behind.

"Bath's ready, you should test it though. I'll go put the bottle back in the fridge." He whispered in her ear before letting go and grabbing the abandoned bottle, retreating back out of the room. Sally scooped up Rosie and began patting her back as she started crying again.

"Hopefully this will make you feel better bub." Sally said quietly, trying to soothe both Rosie and herself. Sally didn't like this feeling at all, seeing her baby in pain without being able to do anything about it. Once in the bathroom she tested the water and took the nappy off Rosie, placing her gently in the miniature tub that sat beside the sink. She took a face washer and lightly dampened the baby's forehead, cause her cries to die down to whimpers.

"Shh, there you go baby, nice and cool." Crooned Sally, washing the rest of Rosie's body with the washer. Jack returned and began to lightly run his fingers through her short hair.

"She's calming down now." He commented quietly, watching her eyes droop slightly as she was fighting off sleep. After a couple of minutes Rosie was down for the count. He grabbed a towel and let Sally pass her over, wrapping her up. The three returned to Rosie's nursery, which had painted purple stripe walls. Jack took her to the change table and dressed her in a nappy and light pink cotton onsie. He then walked over to the black crib, decorated with black, purple and white linen, and placed her gently inside. Sally walked over and caressed the baby's head lightly.

"Come on, let's go to bed."

_~Fin~_

* * *

**_p.s The link to Rosie's nursery is on my profile if you want to take a look! And for this story Jack being a skeleton, he can't feel temperature._**


	6. Santa Claus is Comin' To Town

**Title: Santa Claus is Comin' To Town**

**Author: WonderUnderTheSkies**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: Nightmare Before Christmas is not mine, never has been, never will. But I own the DVD and any OC's :D.**

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a short while, I've been working full time for the past week and haven't had any time or ideas to write. This came to me with all the holiday spirit around, and the waking up thing actually happened to me when I was a child, I sat there staring at my clock for an hour haha. I don't know how much I'll be able to update with the holidays and all, but I'll try my best. Hope you all have happy and safe holidays. Read, Review and Enjoy. :)**

* * *

The clock that hung on her wall across from her bed had finally hit 5 am. Ecstatic that the time had finally come, Rosie threw off her covers and ran towards Josh's room. Rosie had first woken her parent's up at 10 past 4, and had been instructed to go back to bed till at least 5 or until Josh woke up. Josh still hadn't woken before 5 am, much to Rosie's dismay.

She pushed open the door to his room and saw his still sleeping figure in the crib.

"Joshy wake up, its Christmas!" The boy stirred and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Perfect.

"Mummy! Daddy! Joshy's awake!" She screamed, running out of Josh's room towards Jack and Sally's. Jack was first to greet her at the door, grabbing the rambunctious four year old.

"Now Rosie, calm down. Remember, it's Christmas all day, not just now." He placed the girl on the ground, now that she was calm.

"And you wouldn't have anything to do with Josh waking up at exactly 5 am, would you Rosie?" He looked down at the girl who now found her pink fuzzy slippers _very _interesting.

"Course not, Daddy."

"Because you're a good girl, isn't that right?"

"Yup." Replied Rosie, making a popping sound at the "p". Josh's wails began to start down the hall way just as Sally met Jack and Rosie at the doorway.

"Good morning Jack, morning Rosie, why are you two up so early?" Asked Sally, feigning innocence.

"Muuuuuuuuummmm, it's Christmas!"

"No it isn't, I checked the calendar yesterday, I'm sure it wasn't Christmas."

"You're being silly, Mummy." Giggled Rosie. Jack left to go get Josh as Sally led Rosie downstairs.

"Do you really think Santa's been, Mummy?" Whispered Rosie as the two descended down the stairs.

"Well, it depends. Have you been a good girl this year?"

"Yah huh."

"Well then, I'll think he will have left you presents, since you're such a good girl." The two had reached the bottom of the staircase when Rosie took off running in the direction of the living room. Under the Christmas tree sat many different coloured and shaped boxes, with different names on each tag.

"He came! Santa really came!" Jack appeared in the doorway, placing Josh on the ground before pulling Sally into an embrace. Josh crawled over to Rosie and plonked down on his behind, grabbing the nearest present squealing with delight.

"No Josh, that one's Daddy's, this one's yours." Rosie snatched the present from his hand but before he could react, replaced it with the right one. She skipped over to Jack and handed him the present.

"Look Daddy, Santa even came to you!" The three headed over to the tree to join Josh and began opening presents.

* * *

Hours later and the living room was strewn with wrapping paper and presents. Zero had been caught in the madness and was now happily gnawing on a bone that was shaped as a candy cane by the fire. Josh was back in his room, taking a nap. Originally he had fallen asleep at the base of the tree with his head resting on one of the cushions that usually sat on the couch. Sally was the first to notice and scooped up the toddler, walking back to his room. Rosie laid quietly on the couch, clutching her new doll under her arm with her head resting on Jack's lap.

"Daddy?" Asked Rosie, as Jack ran his fingers through her hair.

"Yes, Darling?"

"Christmas is favouritest holiday ever, 'cept for Halloween." Mumbled Rosie, as she began to yawn and close her eyes. Jack chuckled, not bothering to correct her English.

"Mine to, Rosie. Mine too."

_~Fin~_

* * *

**_p.s Josh is about 1 in this chapter, so pretty much the same age as Rosie in "Boo!"_**


	7. Top Secret Adventure

**Title: Top Secret Adventure**

**Author: WonderUnderTheSkies**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: Nightmare Before Christmas is not mine, never has been, never will. But I own the DVD and any OC's :D.**

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in ages, with Christmas and New Years and all. Hope you enjoy this one and that you all had a great holiday! School goes back next week and I'll have lots of work to do so I'll try update as much as I can, bear with me! Non-Beta edited. Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Rosie tip-toed out the door, carefully making sure she made no noise. _Creak. _Rosie whipped around to find Josh on her trail.

"Shh! Josh you can't come. This is big girl stuff." She whispered harshly to Josh. Josh crossed his arms over his chest. If Rosie was going on a top secret adventure, he would be too.

"Okay, okay, but you have to be quiet, or Mummy will catch us." Josh nodded, full of excitement. With that the two crept silently out of the house, and ran towards the graveyard_._ Once at the entrance gate Josh stopped in his tracks.

"Rosie, Mummy and Daddy said we're not allowed in here without them." Said Josh, now regretting his decision to join his big sister.

"I know that, silly! Why did you think we had to sneak out? Lucky Mum was cooking lunch so she didn't see us."

"Mummy will be really mad. Why did you want to come here anyways?" Asked Josh, now filled with fear that Sally would find out.

"Jazzy from school told me that this was where all the "cool" kids come. You want to be cool don't you?" She asked back, knowing he would cave in.

"Well…yeah, but…"

"So come on!" Rosie grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the gates.

* * *

An hour had passed and the two Skellington children were still in the "forbidden" graveyard. With each passing minute, Josh's trepidation increased. Rosie, on the other hand, had been having a ball. Frolicking between tomb stones and dancing in the eerie mist that hung low on the ground.

"R-Rosie? I think we should go back. Mummy must be really worried now."

"Don't be a baby, Josh. Mummy won't mind. Trust me." She gave him her Halloween Town famous "Rosie Skellington Smile" that could convince anyone. Josh sighed.

"Okay." He mumbled, plonking down on a rock, wishing he had even Zero for company.

* * *

Jack had been crammed in the Mayor's office all day, listening to him ramble on and on about next Halloween, which was a few months away. Once the clock had struck 3 pm he was out of there.

"Listen Mayor, your plans are really great but I must be going. Family and all that, you understand."

"Oh yes, of course Jack. See you tomorrow then." And with that Jack had almost ran from the building. Deciding that today we would take the scenic route home, he headed towards the graveyard. Near the entrance of the graveyard, Jack breathed in deeply, inhaling the cool misty air that hung about. Upon hearing voices he turned his head to look into the graveyard.

"Rosie, I really think we should go now. Daddy will be home soon!" He heard his 4 year-old son squeak, clearly very anxious.

"Josh is that you?" Jack called. Josh peeped out from one of the tomb stones.

"It wasn't my fault Daddy!" He squeaked, running towards Jack. "It was all Rosie's idea, she wanted to come here and I just wanted to know where she was going and then I walked with her and I didn't know, I promise!" Jack tried to get his head around the very rushed speech just given by his son.

"So Mummy isn't here with you?" Josh hung his head, not looking at Jack anymore.

"No, she's not."

"Rosie Grace Skellington!" Jack yelled, trying to get his 7 year-old's attention.

"Uh, yes Daddy?" Rosie slid out from another tomb stone, giving another one of her famous smiles.

"This was all your idea then?" Rosie knew there was no point arguing.

"Yes, Daddy."

"I think we should go and find your mother, and then you can explain to her what's happened." The trio walked out of the graveyard and started to head home. Once they reached the town fountain they found a very distressed Sally.

"Oh Jack, I can't find them! They were there and the next…" Sally stopped when she noticed two very guilty children stepping out from behind Jack's legs.

"Sorry Mummy, it was my idea." Said a very sorry Rosie.

"Rosie Grace don't you ever do that to me again! When we get home…"

"I know. Time out in my room." Rosie interrupted, and then hugged Sally's legs.

"I'm really sorry Mummy." She mumbled into the fabric of Sally's dress.

"You're forgiven this time. Just don't do it again."

With that the four headed home. Sally just pleased that she had her children back, no matter how naughty they were.


End file.
